


No Rest For The Wicked

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental summoning, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Kurusu Akira, Embarrassed Sakamoto Ryuji, Lust, M/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Living with a demon is hard. Especially one that's handsy and sexual like Kurusu Akira.Poor Ryuji.





	No Rest For The Wicked

He really shouldn't be doing this. This was stupid, irresponsible, even for him, and downright disgusting. If they get caught - which, knowing Akira and his games, they probably won't. That still doesn't stop Ryuji's heart from stopping every time he catches a hair of another person - Ryuji would be banned from this place, and then Ann would be notified, and _god,_ he didn't need the lecture of public sex from his best friend - nor does he need her to ask for details about having sex with a demon.

He _definitely_ didn't need that.

But it can't be helped. Aside from his demonic charms, Akira really was a handsome man, and Ryuji was weak. He loved him; from the way his soft and curly hair fell in his face, to the devious smirk on his lips, grey eyes shimmering red whenever he was enticed. His smooth talking when he was trying to seduce someone - namely, Ryuji - and he really, _really_ looked good in leather. Ryuji can't count how many time he'd gone to the bathroom to jerk one off because Akira would always charm on his weird, detective outfit completed with a trench coat that always flickered whenever he walked away. And Akira would enjoy this too, enjoyed making Ryuji a putty, because he was always _there._ Always giving him a helping hand _literally,_ if not fucking him completely.

It was embarrassing as it is flattering; Ryuji had never gotten this much attention from anyone else, let alone a demon. Maybe it would've felt nice if it wasn't for the fact that Akira was only after his ass before returning to the demon world.

Whatever. It's not like Ryuji expected his feelings to be returned anyway.

But, back to the situation at hand; him, back into a corner wearing a frilly dress, and then there was Akira, with a smirk on his face, his tail wagging like a dog excited for its treat, and eyes borderline red as the demon took in his appearance.

"Well," He purred out, placing a hand underneath his chin as if thinking, but Ryuji wasn't fooled. He knew what Akira was thinking. "I can see why you told me to stay away from here."

"Why the eff are you here?!" Ryuji scowled, covering himself as if that'll stop Akira from leering at him. He tugged at the edge of his dress, trying to cover up as much skin as he could. "I told you not to come here!"

"I just wanted to see what you do in your daytime," Akira shrugged, before eyeing Ryuji again. "Had I known you were into crossdressing, I could've picked something out for you. Though a little more...revealing to be honest." Ryuji could feel his face heat up at the thought.

"I'm NOT into crossdressing! I just really needed the job, and Ann said she would've helped me out," The blond hissed, still trying to hide himself. "It was a desperate time, okay?! This is like, my second job when I'm not working the first!"

"No need to explain yourself," Akira raised an eyebrow. "For what it's worth, you look lovely as a maid."

Ryuji groaned.

"Can you just...leave...? Please?" The blond asked, folding his arms as all the fight he had left his body. Before he could say anything else, Akira stepped right in front of him, making Ryuji's back hit the wall, eyes wide as he took in the glint that appeared in Akira's eyes, the black haired demon forcing his leg in between Ryuji's, and placed a hand on the blond's waist, licking his lips.

"Sure, I'll leave," Akira lean in closer, nose gently nuzzling the side of Ryuji's face, before licking the line of his cheekbone. He smirked as he felt the blond tremble against him. "But only after I get to enjoy this." He finished, pushing his knee upward, spreading Ryuji's legs even further apart, making him blush all the way down to his neck. He could feel his cock throbbing at the attention, pushing against the soft cotton of his underwear, and he whimpered.

"N-Not here." He said, trying to push the demon away. It barely felt like a push, and when Ryuji saw the smirk on Akira's face widen, he knew that he knew that Ryuji didn't really have confidence to push him away.

"Why not?" Akira purred, nipping at Ryuji's chin as his hands moved to the back of Ryuji's dress, untying the apron and letting it fall. "It can't be because we're in public. How many times have we done it outside? And every time, you never said no," His eyelids lowered as he tilted his head, giving the imagine of perfect laziness. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoy it more when we're out."

"N-No." Ryuji whimpered as he felt Akira's hands sliding up his dress, over his thighs, and touched his cock. He couldn't help but buck into it from a simple stroke.

"Liar," The demon whispered into Ryuji's ear, nipping the lope, shivering when Ryuji moaned and pushed against him. "You enjoy knowing you're being fucked outside, where everyone can see you. And this is no different," With that, he lifted up Ryuji's dress and pulled his panties to the side, revealing his aching, leaking dick. The demon pressed his thumb against the slit, enjoying the way the human moaned and bucked, spreading the pre-cum around. "There's people in the lobby, isn't it? Everyone sitting at their table, enjoying their food and watching cute girls walk pass and serve them," Akira looked at him with a wicked smirk on his face. "And yet, here you are, dressed as a girl, legs spread, waiting to be fucked - to be turned into a moaning mess that you know you are," He lean in closer as he continued to thumb and stroke Ryuji's cock. "To let everyone know you enjoy taking it up in the ass."

Ryuji let out a needy whine at that, grabbing onto Akira's shoulder as he felt his climax built up, the need outweighing the consequences. Damn it, he should put a stop to this! He shouldn't let Akira have his way with him like this!

"You _need_ me," Akira crackled, stopping his stroking, causing Ryuji to whine and thrash in his hold. "Say it, Ryu-kun. Say you need me."

"Hmm," Ryuji whined, shaking his head as he tried desperately to get that wonderful friction Akira had caused. The demon's hold on him tighten, almost becoming unbearable, and Ryuji whined once more, opening his mouth, near begging: "I-I need you, please, please, Akira. I need you, I need you, I need you."

"Do you want my cock, Ryu-kun? Or rather, Ryu-chan? Ask nicely, and you shall receive." Akira said, eyes now completely red as he stared up at Ryuji.

"P-Please," Ryuji stuttered. "Please, Akira...I...I want your cock."

He swears he saw Akira's eyes glow brighter.

"Excellent." He hissed before picking Ryuji up and placing him onto a random, extra table. The demon spread his legs wide before pulling his panties down further, getting down onto his knees and placed Ryuji's cock into his mouth. A breathless swear enter the room from the blond as he felt Akira's wicked tongue on him, twirling and rolling around his dick, catching his cum. Ryuji couldn't help but moan as Akira took him further, his dick touching the back of his throat, all the while, his hand were cupping his balls and gently massaged them, as if trying to get Ryuji to cum faster. Ryuji tried to grab onto something as the demon had his way with him, moaning against the heated flesh, sucking, before he felt a cold sensation against his entrance and he shivered.

After all this time, he still wasn't use to Akira summoning lubricate at his will. He tried not to think of why Akira had that power in the first place.

The first finger went in, with minor resistance from Ryuji. He moaned as the finger stroked his insides, closing his eyes at the sensation of getting his dick sucked while also being fingered. Pulling away briefly, Akira spoke.

"I want you to moan louder," He said, and Ryuji stilled at that. "I want everyone to know what's happening here. To hear your moans. Think you can do that?"

"A-Akira," Ryuji whimpered, almost closing his legs, but Akira stopped him. "N-No. I-I don't want anyone t-to know..."

"Well, I do," Suddenly, another finger went in, and when it brushed against his prostate, Ryuji let out a loud gasp, eyes wide. "I want them to hear. Knowing you're being fucked right outside the door, it gives me..." Akira paused, fingers stopping and Ryuji wiggled to get attention. "It excites me. To know that they know that you're being fucked. And by me, if they believe in demons."

"Everything excites you." Ryuji grunted, moaning as Akira continued to work his fingers inside, now number three added.

"True," Akira said, before purring out. "I liked the way you looked when I'd left you tied to the bed, ass in the air with a dildo in you."

Ryuji choked on a moan, blushing. Akira let out a light snicker before he deemed Ryuji was ready, and pulled away from the blond. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of him laying across the table, face flushed, legs spread, and still very, very clothed. Of course the inside of the dress might be stained by now, but that didn't matter, at least, not to Akira. Taking a step back, the demon began to unzip his pants, his dick springing out, before walking back to the table and lifted the blond up. The demon then started to sit, his legs spread, and held Ryuji up in his lap.

"Remember," He said. "Moan for me."

And then he began to drop Ryuji onto his awaiting dick. As soon as they made contact, Akira had gotten his wished; Ryuji couldn't stop himself in time for him to moan, head tilted back as the thought of _full_ enter his mind. Akira didn't give him time to adjust before he picked him up again, and then slammed him back down.

"A-Ah, aah!" Ryuji panted, tongue rolled out as Akira continued to use him again and again. Every thrust sent electricity up Ryuji's spine, causing the blond to moan louder and louder, and knowing someone could hear them, knowing that they _are_ hearing them, made Ryuji both embarrassed and aroused. "A-Ah! A-Akira!"

"You look soo good like this, Ryu-chan," Akira cooed, the evil smirk still on his face. "Riding my dick like you're meant to. Moaning like the whore you are. Can't picture a better image of you than this."

"S-Shut, ah, u-up! Ngh," Ryuji moaned out, nearly wailing when Akira started to grind down slow, the grip on his hips tighten. "N-nah!"

"There's someone outside right now, listening," Akira said, and the smirk on his face widen when he felt Ryuji tensed up, only to relax when his dick hit his prostate again. "They're debating on whether or not they should inform the boss, or continue listening to this." Akira then whispered into Ryuji's ear. "Let's put on a show."

Before Ryuji could protest, Akira picked him up again and headed towards the wall near the door. There was a soft thump as Ryuji's back hit it, and the next thing he knew, Akira's dick was going in and out of him at a fast pace.

"AH! Ah, ah, ah!" Things were starting to get blurry for Ryuji. All he felt was pleasure, felt his nerves catch on fire, his limbs become jello as stroke after stroke, it seemed like Akira was reaching higher and higher within him. He could feel himself clenching and unclenching every time the cock left him, could hear the thump against the wall every time their bodies met, and he was so close, so very, very close.

And the screaming, he knew he was screaming.

And he couldn't bring himself to care.

"F-Fuck." Ryuji stuttered out, back sliding against the wall as Akira torn into him. The demon himself let out soft hisses and growls, his tail wrapped tightly around Ryuji's leg, as he continued to plow into Ryuji. He could feel his fangs against his neck, his claws digging into his skin, and Ryuji couldn't take it anymore. The next time Akira thrust into him, he felt himself cumming on himself, on the inside of his dress, and the blond slumped over onto Akira's shoulder.

Akira was still going, until he reached his final thrust, and then there was a splash in his insides, leaking down his thighs.

The two were quiet, their elaborated breathing filling the air, but they could still make out the footsteps of someone by the door.

Akira grinned.

"Told you."

Ryuji tried to be pissed, he really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, went from being sad and shit to this? No wonder why I hate myself.
> 
> Side note: This is just a taste of a series I'll start somewhere down the road later. I won't do it now, because I made a promise to myself I wouldn't start a new series until I finish the ones I had (which is probably the worst thing since at least 5 of the 6 series I have now are ongoing. Meaning, they won't end unless I have run out of ideas or I feel satisfied with the series enough to end it there). But, I just really wanted an excuse to write a Demon!Akira fanfic. The smut is just extra ;)


End file.
